The Reversal of Sisters
by Hotel-Japanifornia
Summary: On September 5th, 2016, Maya Fey goes to her sister's office earlier than intended to surprise her sister. Unfortunately, things do not go as planned for her.
1. The Early Bird Gets the Worm?

Maya walked up the stairs to the Fey Co. Law Offices quickly. Earlier that day, her sister asked her to hold on to some evidence that would be used in an upcoming trial. While Mia said that they would go to dinner at 9 that night, Maya decided that she wanted to surprise her sister by showing up early. Once Maya reached the door to the Fey Co. Law Offices, she noticed that the door was opened up a crack. Maya turned her phone on and glanced at the time, noticing that it was still only 8:00.

_Huh, that's strange. Sis shouldn't be out of the pretrial meeting for another 45 minutes. Maybe she left early? _Maya wondered.

"Sis?" She called as she walked into the reception area of Mia's office. But to her dismay, nobody answered. In fact, the entire office seemed to be empty and was also pretty dark. Maya began to wonder if Mia had accidentally left the door unlocked when she left for the meeting but dismissed that idea as quickly as it came. She knew that her sister was careful to make sure the door was locked when she went out as Maya had visited the office before, either to grab lunch with her sister or receive evidence that Mia wanted her to keep for upcoming trials.

However if Mia locked the door before leaving, then why was it open now? Maya felt a shiver go up her spine as she progressed into the reception area. She made sure to be cautious as she moved in order to make sure nothing got knocked over by accident. Eventually, Maya reached another door, the one to her sister's personal office, which was always locked when Maya visited. But when she turned the handle it also turned out to be unlocked much to Maya's surprise.

"What is going on here?" Maya questioned. She opened the door to the personal office carefully. Unlike the reception area, the personal office was well lit and the opening of the door caused a little portion of the reception area to be slightly lit as well. Maya looked for the source and noticed that the room was being lit by a glass light stand.

"Sis?" She called again but there was no answer. She stepped into the office and looked around before her gaze fell on a strange statue that was standing atop of her sister's desk. The statue was of a man who seemed to be thinking about something judging from its pose.

_Is that 'The Thinker' clock that Sis talked about? _She pondered. Maya gazed at the statue curiously and started walking towards it but as she approached it, she started to feel like she was being watched. She turned around and examined the area behind her carefully, but didn't see anyone. She turned back warily and continued towards her sister's desk. Once she got there, she lifted the Thinker and noticed that while it was heavy, it wasn't overly difficult for her to carry. She looked over the Thinker curiously.

"So, this is what Sis wants me to hold on to. It looks weird." She commented. Suddenly, Maya heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, she turned around and faced a man with purple hair and a menacing grin on his face

"Greetings little girl, if you would be so kind, please hand that statue to me." He said.

"W-Who are you?" Maya said with a confused expression on her face. The man laughed mockingly.

"Who am I? I am Redd White of Bluecorp and my business here requires me clearing up ludicrable alleccusations surrounding myself. And I am in reasonable belief that the statue you are in possession of currently, 'The Thinker' if I'm correct, contains the source of those allegations." He explained before moving closer to her, causing Maya to back up towards the plant near Mia's desk.

"In order to clear up these ridonculous accusations, I require that statue in your hands. And I will not leave until the Thinker is in my safest security. It would be in your best interest then, to hand it over to me, little girl." He stated in a threatening tone.

"No! Sis said that this statue contains important evidence for an upcoming trial and she asked me to keep it for her. I won't give it up, especially not to you! " Maya exclaimed defiantly. Her grip on the Thinker tightened and she kept it closer to her body. Redd grinned like a hungry lion.

"I see then. Well, it pains me to have to do this but you have left me no choice." He smiled cruelly before running towards Maya and reaching for the Thinker. Maya tried to keep the Thinker out of Redd's reach but to no avail as he managed to grab it with his left hand. He began to try to pry the statue from Maya but this only caused her grip to tighten. Maya tried to pull the Thinker closer to her and loosen Redd's grip which in turn caused him to push her with his free hand. While it caused Maya to stumble a little bit and knock her sister's plant over which also knocked a chair over, she managed to regain her grip on the Thinker and continued to struggle with Redd.

She then thought to use one of the moves that she learned from the "Steel Samurai" and attempted to do a "Samurai Kick" in order to loosen Redd's grip. She kicked him successfully which managed to make him stumble and curse the girl under his breath. His grip was loosened which gave Maya the opportunity to take the Thinker from him completely. She started to run for the exit before she felt someone pull on her hair fiercely.

"Yowch!" She yelped and whipped around and saw that Redd had fully recovered. With a bloodthirsty smile, he gripped the Thinker firmly with his left hand once more before pushing her with his free hand again forcefully. The force of the push knocked Maya into the light stand which wobbled before falling down, fortunately for Maya, it hadn't fallen on her. Unfortunately, the light stand broke causing the room to become much darker. The shock from the light stand breaking as well as the push caused Maya's grip on the Thinker to loosen completely and Redd successfully managed to steal it away from her.

Maya backed up towards the window, trying to avoid Redd who approached her with a bloodthirsty expression on his face and the statue in his grasp. Her eyes were filled with terror and tears started building up in her eyes.

"No...please don't!" Maya pleaded. Redd did not relent and continued his approach. Maya wanted to run or scream but her legs were frozen to the spot and she found herself unable to scream.

"I may have the Thinker now, but unfortunately my dear, I have one more thing that I wish to ask from you." He said. Maya's heart pounded as she waited for Redd to finish, still unable to move.

"And that request would be for your eternal silence. _Goodbye Maya_!" Maya didn't have a chance to react before Redd brought the base of the Thinker down on her head. The impact of the blow caused Maya to stagger backwards towards the window causing her to bump into it and slide down the wall until she was slumped against it. Her vision began to fade and the last thing she was able to see before everything went dark was Redd gazing at her with cold, emotionless eyes and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sis...I'm sorry..." Maya muttered before falling eternally silent.


	2. Mia's Resolve

Mia walked up the stairs to her office. She had just returned from a stressful pretrial meeting for an upcoming trial and was now planning to have a nice and relaxing dinner with her sister and her student. She came back to her office in order to retrieve a piece of evidence that she wanted Maya to hold on to. As she stepped into the office she caught a whiff of an odd yet familiar scent. Mia couldn't place her finger on what the scent was exactly but she did know that whatever it was, it smelt awful. Mia decided to investigate where the stench was coming from as she felt the need to take care of the source immediately.

She moved through the reception area towards the door to her personal office. Once she reached the door, she noticed the door was strangely unlocked.

_That's weird, I definitely locked that door when I left this afternoon._ Mia thought. She turned the handle and opened the door. Upon opening it, the stench got stronger than before. It was so strong that Mia pinched the bridge of her nose and started to gag as she walked farther into her personal office. The room was also dark which didn't surprise Mia as she hadn't used her new light stand since the night before. As she approached her desk, her eyes widened when she saw that a certain something was missing.

The Thinker statue, which contained the important evidence for the upcoming trial, was removed from the desk. She searched every inch of the desk but still couldn't find it. She chewed on her lower lip nervously before turning around and noticing that her chair and her beloved plant, Charley, were knocked over.

"What happened here?" Mia asked to herself. She walked towards her knocked over plant and her brows furrowed in confusion. She noticed that the stench got stronger the further she moved and she turned and saw that her new glass light stand was knocked over and had broken into shards. The shards from the glass light stand seemed to form a short trail that lead towards the window. Mia followed the short trail before seeing a ghastly sight. The Thinker was still in the office alright but it was upside down and blood was on the base and something seemed to be grasping its neck. Mia's eyes shifted to the bottom of the window and noticed that the figure whose hand was wrapped around the Thinker's neck was...

"Maya?!" Mia exclaimed. Her mind went numb and her body froze in shock. From what Mia could tell, blood was running down Maya's forehead and her back was slumped against the wall. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was open as if she was trying to scream. For a minute or so, Mia felt as if she couldn't move. Maya couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be! And yet, the longer Mia looked at her body, the more the ugly truth became a reality. Maya, her baby sister who Mia had raised since she was 12 and the person she loved most, was dead.

After the situation in front of her sank in, Mia collapsed to the floor and crawled to Maya's side. She tried to stay calm but as she got closer to Maya's body, she got the urge to gag at the scent of blood. Her hands shook as she brushed aside one of Maya's bangs and noticed that it was hiding a nasty gash, Mia nearly threw up at the sight and at the smell.

"Maya...how could this happen?!" She said, her voice cracking as she spoke. She took one of Maya's hands and clasped it in between her own as she sobbed in a way that she hadn't since Diego had been poisoned by Dahlia, and yet this time it was different. Diego was in a coma, and despite everyone else telling her otherwise, Mia believed he would wake up someday. Maya, however, was gone forever. Mia would never hear her laughter or see her smile ever again. She sobbed for what felt like hours before she heard the door open and a familiar voice call her name.

"Chief? I heard crying, is everything ok?" The voice asked in a concerned tone. She heard a shuffling of footsteps and turned to see the worried face of her student, Phoenix Wright. Mia tried to compose herself as she answered.

"S-she's dead…" Mia choked. Phoenix looked below the window and cringed in disgust at the sight. His gaze then fell on Mia.

"Do you know who that is?" Phoenix asked.

"T-That's my younger sister, Maya. S-she was supposed to go out with us for dinner." She said, forcing herself to stay calm. Phoenix knelt besides Mia and held her as she began to sob once more. The two sat there for a while before they heard police sirens. The door to the personal office opened once again and this time more than one person entered. The first person to enter was a man with a green trench coat and slightly spiked up hair who was followed by a couple of cops. He saw the two immediately and approached them.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe and I deal with homicides down at the precinct. We were given a report of a murder that happened in this office a few minutes ago. Please step away from the body, pal!" The detective ordered. Phoenix nudged Mia who gazed at Gumshoe briefly before somehow managing to stand up and step away from Maya's body.

Gumshoe examined Maya's body alongside a fellow police officer who was jotting down notes. At one point, he pushed Maya's bangs aside and grimaced at the newly revealed gash on the side of her head. The sight caused Mia to whimper and Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The detective took notice of the Thinker in Maya's hand and blinked in realization.

"It seems as if our victim wasn't murdered but actually killed herself." He mumbled to himself. The police officer near Gumshoe took notice of something next to the body.

"Detective, look at this!" He pointed to a piece of paper lying on the ground. Gumshoe grabbed it and read its contents aloud.

"Examplibit A...what's that supposed to mean?" He asked. The police officer shook his head.

"I'm not sure sir. If it's meant to be a suicide note, it's the strangest one I've ever seen." The police officer said.

"Hmm...this is a tricky situation for sure, pal." Gumshoe muttered.

"What should we do, Detective Gumshoe sir?" One of the other police officers asked him. Gumshoe rubbed his chin in thought before replying.

"I think it'd be best if you two examine the body and the surrounding area for now and look for any other important clues. Once you're done, take it to the coroner to get autopsied. That will at the very least determine whether this was a murder or a suicide. We will look for further clues around the office tomorrow." Gumshoe told them. The two police officers saluted him.

"We won't let you down, sir!" They exclaimed before kneeling down beside the body. Gumshoe smiled warmly before turning to Mia and Phoenix.

"As for you two, I have some questions I'd like for you to answer. Please come with me, pal." He said to them and they followed him compliantly. As they headed out into an area that was much more well lit, Gumshoe noticed that Mia's eyes were red, he put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about this, Ms. Fey. Having your office being the center of a crime scene must be stressful. Don't worry though, pal. We'll catch whoever did this!" Gumshoe said optimistically. Mia rubbed her eyes and glanced at Gumshoe, gratefully.

"Detective, after I'm done with questioning, can I speak to you privately?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever you need, pal!" He puffed out his chest. The two were questioned through the night and once it was deduced that neither could have committed the murder as Phoenix didn't know the victim and Mia had an alibi that could be corroborated by people who were at the pretrial meeting, they were let go.

Afterwards, Mia told Phoenix that she had some private matters to discuss with the detective. Phoenix nodded his head in understanding and waved goodbye before walking away from Mia. Immediately after Phoenix left, Mia went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices to meet up with the detective. The other police officers were still searching for any useful clues and a couple of forensic scientists were dusting for prints and the like while Gumshoe was observing them. Mia tapped him on the shoulder and he turned towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Fey! Hold on a second, pal." He called for one of the police officers who walked over and saluted him.

"Officer Jackson, can I ask for you to observe the other police officers for a minute? Ms. Fey, this lovely young lady that runs this firm, has something to discuss with me and we need to be alone." Gumshoe asked.

"Can do, sir!" The police officer said and took Gumshoe's position. Gumshoe smiled warmly, before motioning Mia to follow him. The two walked into the reception area which was empty. He then faced Mia.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about, pal?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Detective, I was wondering if it might be possible for me to investigate this case." Mia admitted. Gumshoe scratched his head and frowned.

"I don't know, we haven't found a suspect yet and you're a defense attorney. I know this murder occurred in your office but we can't just give you special treatment, pal." Gumshoe said.

"Listen Detective, this case has a personal meaning to me. The girl that died here last night wasn't just some complete stranger, she was my little sister and I want to find out who did this for her sake!" Mia said with a desperate tone in her voice. Gumshoe gazed at her with a sad puppy dog look before sighing.

"Don't look at me like that, pal…Alright, I'll make a deal; you can work with me, but you're not allowed to do any investigating on your own, that means no investigating beyond the scene of the crime. Do we have a deal?" Gumshoe said. Mia nodded gratefully.

"Thanks detective." She smiled politely.

"Don't mention it, pal." Gumshoe returned the smile but Mia noticed that Gumshoe's politeness was forced.

After speaking with Gumshoe, she returned to the personal office where the police were searching and gazed towards where Maya's body was once slumped and felt a newfound rush of determination spread throughout her body. Although Mia was still distraught over the death of her baby sister, she knew that her sister would not want her to wallow in despair.

_Don't worry Maya, I'm going to get the person who did this to you and bring them to justice._ She thought with a confident smile on her face.


	3. Meeting With the Suspect

Mia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Gumshoe standing behind her. He was carrying a notepad and Mia gazed at it curiously.

"This is a report of the findings we've collected so far." Gumshoe explained. Mia took the report from his hands and she took in every single detail as she read it.

_"Victim was struck once on the top of her head by a strange statue that is based off of the famous "Thinker" statue and died instantly. Said statue was__ found in the victim's right hand held upside down to make it look as if the victim had struck herself. Among the things found near the body were some glass shards that seemed to have come from a light stand, a note with a strange message, and a cell phone which is assumed to belong to the victim."_ This was what was written on the report. Mia closed her eyes in thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Detective, do you happen to know where the cell phone is right now?" She asked.

"The boys took it away for identification. We suspect it's the victim's because it seemed to have fallen down from a pocket or something. Until we've run a fingerprint test though, we can't know for sure." Gumshoe reported.

"And what about the note you've found next to the body?" Mia asked. Gumshoe scratched his head with an unsure expression on his face.

"We're not sure, pal. The message on the note doesn't seem to have been written by the victim…" Gumshoe started.

"So maybe the killer wrote the message in a red marker?" Mia suggested.

"You know, that's what I thought at first too, pal. As it turns out however, the message on the note was actually written with in her own blood which we found on her finger." Gumshoe said.

_It seems Maya's killer was a crafty one._ Mia thought. Suddenly, Detective Gumshoe's phone started buzzing. He picked it up and saw that someone was trying to call him.

"Hello, pal!" He greeted cheerfully

"Detective Gumshoe, sir! We've found our suspect." The voice on the other line reported.

"Really? Who is it?" Gumshoe questioned.

"Her name is April May and she was staying at the Gatewater Hotel last night. Apparently, she decided to visit the Fey & Co. Law Offices for an important business matter when she met the victim and killed her, thinking the victim was an intruder. She handled being arrested extremely well and offered no resistance." The person on the other line detailed.

"I see." Gumshoe commented, his eyes shifted to Mia before he spoke again, "By the way, pal, do you know when she'll be available to be visited at the detention center?" He queried.

"Very soon. She's been cooperative every time we've asked her a question. Seems like this will be another open and shut case for you, sir!" The voice replied.

"Thanks, pal. Give yourself a pat on the back, you've done a great job today!" Gumshoe complimented.

"Thanks sir! Well, that's all I have to report. See you soon!" The voice said before hanging up the phone. Gumshoe put his phone away and grinned at Mia.

"Well, good news, pal! We've found our suspect and she'll be available to visit at the detention center soon!" He said. Mia nodded and smiled gratefully. She gazed in the direction that her file cabinet was in. Careful to make sure that nobody was watching her, Mia moved towards her file cabinet. Once she reached it, she once more checked to make sure nobody was watching before opening the file cabinet, taking a peek inside. Her mouth went agape as she noticed the entire "W" section was missing.

_What on earth is going on here? This section was full just yesterday!_ She pondered. She couldn't help but feel that there was something very strange about this case. And she hoped that she'd be able to get to the bottom of it later by questioning the suspect for Maya's murder. Another hour or two passed before Mia was able to go down to the detention center and question the suspect. She rode on her motorcycle down to the detention center and requested to speak with her sister's supposed killer. When she got to the visitor's room, she sat down in a folding chair and waited patiently for the suspect. Eventually, the door on the opposite side opened and the detention center guard held the door open for a young woman with pink hair who was wearing a pink suit with hearts for buttons. The young woman sat down in the chair opposite hers.

"Well, hello there! The detective back there told me there was a lawyer here to see me! I assume that's you? My name's April May, what's yours?" April chirped. Mia was bewildered by her upbeat attitude but tried to stay professional.

"Yes, I am. My name is Mia Fey and you seem to be awfully upbeat for being arrested for murder." She observed.

"Shouldn't I be? It's just like the movies, after all! I'm the one they suspect committed the murder but did I actually do it? Who knows?" April proceeded to cup her chin with her hands and gasped in mock surprise.

"Well then tell me, Miss May. What were you doing last night?" Mia questioned.

"Well let's see, I was staying at the Gatewater Hotel across from the crime scene. I went over to the Fey & Co. Law Offices because I had some business matters to discuss but nobody was there so I decided to wait in the reception area. Then I heard a noise like someone's footsteps and the sound of something breaking. It seemed to come from the personal office so I peeked inside and saw what looked to be a suspicious person. I was so frightened that I took that weird clock off the desk and struck them with it!" She summarized.

"Ms. May, I happen to be the owner of that law firm. Exactly what business did you have at my office last night?" Mia said. April stared at her blankly for a moment before her eyes widened in recognition.

"Wait a minute, I've heard your name before!" She acknowledged before turning from Mia and folding her arms. "Hmph that does it, I won't tell you any more information!" April harrumphed. Mia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ms. May, tell me what happened last night." She demanded but April did not relent. Sighing in exasperation, Mia continued to try to get the pink woman to talk.

"Listen, Ms. May, the victim in this case happens to be my little sister." Mia heard April scoff at her explanation but she still continued talking, "And as a result, I want to find out who did this to her. If there's anything you know, please tell me." April still didn't respond. Mia sighed in resignation and got up from the chair.

"Alright then, if you won't cooperate, I'll just figure it out myself." She turned to leave before she heard April call out.

"W-Wait!" April exclaimed with desperation in her voice "P-please don't!" Mia turned around and sat back down in her chair with a serious expression on her face.

"I can't tell you everything but...I had to retrieve some papers last night." April cupped her mouth with her hand as if she was trying not to be heard. She spoke so softly that Mia strained her ears to hear what she said.

"What kind of papers?" Mia said softly.

"Well, they were important ones. That's all I can tell you." April confided, "But when I went, there was no one there. When I walked out of the office, I thought I heard footsteps so I ran towards the elevator in a quick haste." April explained.

"I see." Mia commented, still talking in a soft voice, "Now the last question I have for you is: Ms. May, did you kill my sister?" April looked back and forth, as if she suspected that she was being watched before speaking once more.

"No, but here's the deal. You can't defend me. Nobody can." April said solemnly. Mia cocked her head in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because if someone defends me and gets me found "Not Guilty", then he'll…" April broke off. Mia waited for her to continue but after a minute or so, she noticed that April wasn't going to finish her sentence and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Listen Ms. May, I don't know what's going on. But, if you didn't do it, you shouldn't have to go to prison for someone else's sake. Please let me defend you." Mia requested. April bit her lip in uncertainty and shifted her eyes between Mia and the ground.

"Well...alright...I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." April said.

"Don't worry Miss May, as long as you are innocent, I promise that I'll get you out of here." Mia reassured April. "By the way, what room were you staying in?" She asked.

"303, why?" April said, as she tilted her head curiously.

"Just curious, thank you for your time, Miss May." Mia stood and bowed in gratitude. April said nothing but glanced at her nervously. Mia walked out of the detention center and rode her motorcycle over to the Gatewater Hotel. When she got there she informed the bellboy that she was Miss May's lawyer and wished to see her room to which the bellboy graciously complied. Mia walked into the room and noticed that there was something sticking out of one of the drawers. She walked towards it and as she pulled it out, she noticed it was a wiretap.

_A wiretap? Why would Ms. May use one of these?_ She pondered. She took out her personal notebook for jotting down clues and wrote an entry for the wiretap. Mia examined the room once more but the only other interesting thing she noticed was that there were two beds as opposed to one. After her business was done, Mia left the hotel and rode her motorcycle towards the building where her office was located. When she got to the reception area, she noticed that Gumshoe was waiting for her on the sofa with some evidence.

"Hey, pal! We just got the suspect's request for your defense. It's only common courtesy to make sure all the evidence gets to the defense attorney in charge, pal!" He said. Mia glanced at the evidence and saw that the cell phone, the autopsy report, and the note were among the items presented. She smiled gratefully at the detective.

"Detective, have you investigated the suspect's room yet?" She asked. Gumshoe smiled sheepishly.

"We did and we saw something sticking out of the drawer, but we assumed it was a cable so we left it alone, pal." Gumshoe said. Mia's brows rose in surprise but she said nothing.

"I see...thank you detective." She said.

"Anything for you, Ms. Fey! Well, I should go. See you in court tomorrow, pal!" Gumshoe said, before leaving.

After he left, Mia went to her desk to read up the case files and plan her strategy for the next day. Although the wiretap may end up hurting her case, Mia sought to make sure that the truth came out. She studied every detail front to back and went to bed late. The next morning, Mia went to the office early to make any last minute preparations. She saw that the evidence remained intact but she saw a note on her desk that caused a shiver to go up her spine as she read it.

_"Salutations Ms. Fey, _

_It seems as if you still insist on pursuing these ludicrable allecusations. I have already swiped the livelihooditude of your siblative. If you cease this mockery, I will graciously leave you alone. But, if you continue to persist, I shall proceededly take the thinjects you prize with mostitude, with the next being the livelihooditude of your studepil that I learned about in last month's newspaperticle! _

_With sinceritudeness, Redd White." _

_HE'S involved with this case?_ Mia's eyes widened in shock. Then, another thought came to her head and she smirked confidently. She remembered how Miss May said something about someone coming after her if she got found "Not Guilty". But, what if no verdict got passed at all in today's trial? Mia thought about the possibility more and changed her strategy for the trial in order to fit the conditions for this new possibility. As she walked out of her office towards her motorcycle, Mia held her head up high with a mix of determination and confidence. She pulled out her phone shortly before getting on her motorcycle.

"Phoenix, after the trial today, would you mind meeting me back at the office?" She asked.

"Sure, chief!" Her student replied enthusiastically. Mia smiled fondly and put her phone back. She got on her motorcycle and rode on towards the courtroom.

**Court Record: **

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's Badge -** _Proof that I'm an attorney. I always make sure that it stays polished so it shines when I show it off_ .

**Maya's Autopsy Report -** _Time of death: 9/5 at 8:20 PM. Cause: blunt force trauma caused by a single blow to the head by the Thinker. Death was instantaneous._

**Glass Shards -** _The broken remains of an expensive glass light stand that I purchased the day before the murder. Unfortunately, it's broken beyond recognition._

**Strange Note -** _A strange note with a message written with the victim's blood. The message reads, "Examplibit A". On the other side of this note is a receipt for a glass light stand I purchased the day before the murder._

**Maya's Cellphone -** _My little sister's cellphone. Seems to have a message recorded on it that comes from our last conversation. The only indication that it was hers seems to have been that it fell from something. Despite the fall, it still seems to be in good condition._

**The Thinker -** _The murder weapon. Looks like a statue but is actually a clock, although I took the clockwork out. This is where I hid the important papers and is what I was going to give to Maya for her to hold on to on that fateful night._

**Wiretap -** _ Found in Miss May's hotel room. For what purpose was she using this for?_

**Profiles:**

** Phoenix Wright -** _My student. Although he is still new to the profession, he has a lot of potential and is determined to find the truth._

**Maya Fey -** _The victim of this case and my little sister. I meant to give her an important piece of evidence for an upcoming trial on the night of the murder. Never could I have imagined that things would have turned out like this..._

**Detective Gumshoe -** _Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation._

**April May -** _ The defendant of this case. Stayed at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder and came to my office to retrieve some papers. Seems to be hiding something._

**Bellboy -** _Bellboy at the Gatewater Hotel._


	4. Trial and Tribulations

Mia spent her time in the defendant's lobby preparing for the trial. At one point, she spared a glance at April, who was sitting on the sofa. She looked nervous as a defendant should, but still managed to give Mia a smile and wave when their gazes met. Mia smiled back before going back to making preparations. Eventually, Mia heard a voice call out behind her.

"The trial will begin shortly! Will the defendant and her lawyer please proceed to the courtroom immediately?!" Mia turned around at the sound of the voice and walked into the courtroom. She stood at her bench patiently and saw the prosecutor stand at their side of the bench at the exact same as she did. The prosecutor was a young man with gray hair, a jabot, and a reddish suit. Mia thought he looked familiar but couldn't place exactly where she'd seen him. Afterwards, the judge went up to his bench and sat down.

*BANG* *BANG* The noise of the judge's gavel sounded the beginning of the trial and quieted any noise coming from the gallery.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Miss April May!" The judge announced.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." The prosecutor said calmly.

"The defense is ready as well, Your Honor!" Mia said.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please give the court your opening statement." The judge requested.

"Gladly, Your Honor," Edgeworth complied, "The defendant, Miss April May, is charged with the murder of a young woman who we are unable to identify at this point in time. At 8:20 pm, the victim was at the Fey & Co. Law Offices for an unknown reason before she came across our suspect and was subsequently murdered. We have evidence, as well as testimony from a witness and the suspect herself, to believe that the true culprit was Miss May. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor." Edgeworth finished before bowing politely.

"Very well then," The judge nodded, "You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth."

"The prosecution would like to call the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe." Edgeworth declared. As quickly as the demand was made, the doors were swung open, with Gumshoe standing behind them. He walked up to the witness stand with a confident smile on his face.

"Witness, please state your name and profession to the court." Edgeworth requested.

"Gladly, sir! My name is Dick Gumshoe and I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct!" Gumshoe said, puffing out his chest.

"Detective Gumshoe, please describe to us what you found at the crime scene on the night of the murder." Edgeworth said.

"With pleasure, sir!" Gumshoe agreed. He pulled out the floor plans to the office and held them up for the whole court to see.

"Let me use this floor map to explain. We found the body slumped against the window." He pointed to the area next to the glass shards.

"Detective, what was the cause of death?" Edgeworth asked.

"It was a loss of blood caused by blunt force trauma! The object in question was a statue of "The Thinker." Gumshoe answered.

"Thank you, Detective. Now, as I recall Detective, there was some difficulty between determining whether or not the victim was murdered or committed suicide at first. Could you please go into more detail about that?" Edgeworth asked.

"I second that notion. Please testify to the court about the issue of whether the victim's death was murder or suicide." The judge ordered.

"Of course, sir!" Gumshoe said.

_ **Witness Testimony ~ "The Events of the Night"** _

"It was about 9 o'clock when we got the phone call,

When I arrived at the crime scene, there were already two other people there

I deduced at first that the murder was a suicide due to the placement of the murder weapon

But we found evidence that couldn't have existed if it had actually been a suicide."

"Hmmm...I see…" The judge closed his eyes in thought before speaking once more, "By the way, Detective, who were those two other people you saw?"

"The defense attorney over there and her student sir. We questioned them, but they had no connection to the crime." Gumshoe noted.

"I see." The judge nodded, "Ms. Fey, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Of course, Your Honor." Mia said.

_ **Cross Examination ~ "The Events of the Night"** _

"It was about 9 o'clock when we got the phone call.

When I arrived at the crime scene, there were already two other people there.

We at first deduced that the murder was a suicide due to the placement of the murder weapon

But we found evidence that couldn't have existed if it had actually been a suicide."

"We at first deduced that the murder was a suicide due to the placement of the murder weapon."

_ **Hold it!** _

"Detective Gumshoe, where exactly was the murder weapon placed?" Mia questioned.

"Well, the victim's right hand was grasping the Thinker's neck when we found the body. It may sound silly now, but when you see a dead person grasping a bloody object it's an easy assumption to make." Gumshoe noted.

"I see, that sounds like a truly ghastly sight." The judge commented.

_ You're telling me. I was the first person to find the body!_ Mia thought and felt a sinking feeling in her chest upon remembering that event.

"But we found evidence that couldn't have existed if it had actually been a suicide."

_ **Hold it!** _

"Detective, what evidence did you find?" Mia inquired.

"Well, we found glass shards near the body. Not only that but we also saw that a chair and a plant had been knocked over. That indicates a struggle that should not have occurred if it was a suicide." Gumshoe explained.

"Detective, isn't there something else you're forgetting?" Edgeworth asked with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Gumshoe thought for a moment before blinking in realization, "Oh yeah! I forgot about this note!" Gumshoe produced a small evidence bag with the note inside from his coat pocket and presented it. "This is a note we found next to the victim's body. Although it was clearly written with the victim's blood, as we found some on her finger, it could not have been written by the victim due to her dying instantly." Gumshoe reported.

"But then, wouldn't the inability to determine who wrote the note make it difficult to determine who killed the victim, Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head before speaking. "As you will see soon enough, Your Honor, that couldn't be further from the truth. The prosecution would now like to call the defendant, Ms. April May to the stand." Edgeworth requested. The detective departed from the stand and April was led from the defendant's chair over to the witness stand with the accompaniment of a couple of guards.

_I don't like where this is headed._ Mia thought.

"Witness, please state your name." Edgeworth asked.

"Well, my name is April May! At your service!" April greeted, jiggling her boobs. This earned murmuring from the gallery as well as an exasperated look from Mia. The judge had to bang his gavel in order to get the noise to stop.

"Order! The defendant will refrain from wonton winking in order to get a reaction from the gallery!" The judge demanded.

"Ugh, fine…" April said, with an annoyed expression on her face. Edgeworth looked unfazed by the defendant's display and merely pressed on.

"Defendant, is it true that you went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices on the 5th of September?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yup!" April confirmed.

"Is it also true that you met with the victim there?" Edgeworth continued questioning.

"Um, well, kind of. It was like, really dark, so I couldn't exactly see her, y'know." April said.

"Well then, Miss May. Please testify to the court about your movements that night." The judge asked.

"But of course, your honor." April said, giving a flirtatious wink.

_ ** Witness Testimony ~ "My Alibi"** _

"I arrived at the Fey & Co. Law Offices for some business matters, y'know.

Unluckily for little ol' me, the office was scary and dark, so I turned to leave.

Suddenly, I heard a *CRASH* and a *BANG*

It frightened me, but I wanted to know where it came from.

When I walked into the personal office, it was like, really dark

Then, I saw a shadow, I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

Fearing for my life, I grabbed a weird clock off the desk and hit the shadow with it."

"Hmm, I see." The judge closed his eyes in deliberation

"It's a remarkably solid testimony, is it not, Your Honor?" Edgeworth asked.

"Indeed, but I do have one question though. Why did you only wait until the next day to confess to the crime, Ms. May?" The judge asked curiously.

"Oh! Well, you see, I...didn't think the victim had died at first!" April stammered.

"I see, well if there are no further questions then I will hand down my verdict." The judge announced.

"Wait a minute, Your Honor. I haven't cross-examined the witness yet!" Mia said.

"Hmph. Ms. Fey, the testimony just presented now by your client was quite solid. I find it hard to believe that there would be any problems." Edgeworth frowned with his arms folded.

"Even so, Prosecutor Edgeworth, I still have a right to cross-examine the witness don't I?" Mia pointed out. Edgeworth sighed in frustration.

"Fine, Ms. Fey. But if you can't find any problems with this testimony, this cross-examination period is over." Edgeworth said, exasperated.

"Duly noted, Prosecutor Edgeworth." Mia said.

"Alright then, Ms. Fey, you may begin your cross-examination." The judge allowed.

_ **Cross Examination ~ "My Alibi"** _

"I arrived at the Fey & Co. Law Offices for some business matters, y'know.

Unluckily for little ol' me, the office was empty and dark, so I turned to leave.

Suddenly, I heard a *CRASH* and a *BANG

It frightened me, but I wanted to know where it came from.

When I walked into the personal office, it was like, really dark

Then, I saw a shadow, I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman.

Fearing for my life, I grabbed that weird clock off the desk and hit the shadow with it."

"Fearing for my life, I grabbed that weird clock off the desk and hit the shadow with it."

_ **Objection! ** _

"Ms. May, there's a problem with your testimony." Mia pointed out.

"What do you mean, Ms. Fey?" The judge asked.

"Look at the murder weapon, Your Honor. As you can tell, it looks nothing like a clock." Mia claimed.

"Yes, and what is your point Ms. Fey?" Edgeworth said.

"My point is, how would the witness possibly know that this was a clock?" Mia questioned.

"Um well...oh yeah! When I struck the victim with it, the clock rang!" April explained.

"Not possible. You couldn't have heard the clock ring because the morning of the murder, I took the clockwork out." Mia said.

"Oh really, Ms. Fey? Do you have a way of proving that to the court?" Edgeworth said.

"I agree with Mr. Edgeworth. Please show us some proof that you took the clockwork out that day." The judge requested.

"Gladly, Your Honor." Mia said, she then pulled out Maya's cell phone, "On this phone is a recorded conversation between myself and the victim, who happened to be my sister, on the 5th of September. Here's the part where I mention that I took the clockwork out." She started the recording and the entire court fell silent as it played:

_ "Now, now. You know I'm only teasing. Ah, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now." _

_"Huh? It's not working? That's lame!" _

_"I had to take the clockwork out. Sorry. I put some papers inside it instead"_

Mia stopped the recording. The judge had his eyes closed in thought while Edgeworth looked agitated.

"Why was I not informed of this message?" Edgeworth said. He glowered at Gumshoe who smiled sheepishly in response and scratched his head nervously

"In my defense sir, I didn't think that message was related to this case…" Gumshoe admitted.

"Hmph...your next salary review will teach you to be more careful, detective." Edgeworth scolded. Gumshoe sighed in resignation and Mia couldn't help but feel pity for the detective.

"But that also begs the question: why did the defendant know it was a clock if the clockwork had been taken out? Ms. May, would you care to explain?" The judge asked. April was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Well, uh...don't they have those in stores? I could've sworn I've seen something that looks like that before." April questioned, pressing one of her fingers against her chin in thought.

"No, I'm sorry, Miss May. There are only two of these kinds of clocks. The one that's not here right now is currently in police custody." Mia corrected.

"How did you find out then?" The judge asked. April fell silent once more.

"There is a way…" Mia said. April whipped her head around quickly to face her with a shocked expression on her face.

"N-No there's not!" April stammered. "S-She's lying!"

"Miss May, there's something I felt was suspicious about your behavior. It wasn't until I reached your hotel room that I started to get an idea about what you were really doing." Mia started. April glared at her but Mia did not relent.

"And, what exactly did you find Ms. Fey?" Edgeworth asked.

"Though I didn't bring it here with me, I saw something sticking out of the drawer and found a wiretap. It was hidden pretty well too as if she didn't want it to be found." Mia said. She turned to face April again who was still glaring at her.

"So, you did it, didn't you? You tapped my phone." Mia said, gazing at her with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I...ugh…" April groaned.

"Witness, answer the question." The judge asked.

"Fine, so I did! So what?" April confessed.

"So what, indeed. Commendable work, Ms. Fey, but all you've managed to prove is that your client wiretapped your phone. That has nothing to do with the case, however." Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

_Grr, is there nothing else I can do?_ Mia thought.

"If there are no further questions from the defense then I am prepared to hand down my verdict." The judge stated.

"Now hold on, Your Honor. There is one last witness that I would like to call. This person is the only one who can corroborate Ms. April May's alibi." Edgeworth revealed.

"Oh! And who is this witness Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge questioned.

"The bellboy of the Gatewater Hotel." Edgeworth said. As if on cue, the bellboy entered the room with a polite smile on his face.

"Witness, if you would please, testify to the court about what you saw." The judge requested.

"As you wish, sir!" The bellboy said politely.

_ **Witness Testimony ~ What Happened** _

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!

At 8:00 in the evening, I received a call from Miss May

She asked for an iced coffee to be brought to her at 8:10 on the dot, sir.

However, when I went to her room and knocked, nobody answered.

I couldn't simply wait around for her so I dropped off the iced coffee and left."

"So, you didn't actually see the murder take place?" The judge asked.

"I am ab-SO-lutely certain that I did not." The bellboy confirmed.

"While this man didn't actually see the crime take place, Your Honor, the events he describes, correlates with Miss May's activities that night." Edgeworth informed.

"I see. Very well then, Ms. Fey, you may cross examine the witness." The judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor." Mia said.

_**Cross Examination ~ What Happened** _

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!

At 8:00 in the evening, I received a call from Miss May

She asked for an iced coffee to be brought to her at 8:10 on the dot, sir.

However, when I went to her room and knocked, nobody answered.

I couldn't simply wait around for her so I dropped off the iced coffee and left."

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!

_ ** Hold it!** _

"What do you do at the hotel, if I may ask?" Mia asked.

"Anything required of me, ma'am. I check in and check out guests. I make beds. I even deliver room service. I checked in Miss May personally." The bellboy detailed.

"I...see." Mia said.

"However, when I went to her room and knocked, nobody answered"

_ ** Hold it! ** _

"So, there wasn't anybody else there?" Mia asked.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. Although I did think it was a bit peculiar myself…" The bellboy said.

"'Peculiar? What do you mean by 'peculiar'?" Mia asked.

"Well I made a bed for two people that night, and yet, neither of them were there." The bellboy revealed.

"Wait a minute, 'two'?!" Mia exclaimed. "Your Honor, what the witness just revealed to us has opened up a new possibility."

"And what possibility is that?" Edgeworth asked.

"The possibility that there is another person besides Miss May that could be a suspect to the murder. The person staying with her that night!" Mia said.

"I….Mmmmph." Edgeworth groaned.

"I agree with Ms. Fey. Until we find this other person, there's no way I could possibly hand down a verdict. I expect both the defense and prosecution to look into this matter, understood?" The judge ordered.

"Yes…" Edgeworth said.

"Indeed, Your Honor." Mia agreed.

"Very well then, court is adjourned!" The judge banged his gavel and everybody left the room. Upon reentering the defense lobby, April immediately confronted Mia.

"What was that back there?" April demanded.

"Miss May, I was only trying to figure out what you were hiding." Mia said.

"Maybe so, but you still got me nearly found guilty. Please don't do that again." April insisted. Mia smiled apologetically at her.

"My apologies, Miss May. Rest assured though, I still think you're innocent of murder." Mia reassured. April nodded but didn't say anything. "Still," Mia started, "Why did you tap my phone that night?" April turned away and looked disgruntled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fey, but I can't tell you why." April said. "Although, you'll probably figure it out soon enough since _he's_ involved."

"Who do you mean?" Mia asked.

"All I can tell you is that he was the one who ordered me to tap your phone." April informed.

"Very well then," Mia bowed politely, "Thank you for your time Ms. May, I'm off now to look for some more clues." Mia said.

"Good luck, Ms. Fey." April said, giving her a nervous glance. Mia smiled at her before leaving.

* * *

She exited the courthouse, got on her motorcycle, and rode back to her office. She called Phoenix immediately upon her arrival to the building where her office was located.

"Hello Chief!" Her student greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Phoenix, the trial's over for today. Would you meet me at the office in a few minutes?" Mia asked.

"Of course, Chief! I'll be right there!" Phoenix said. Mia hung up after their conversation finished and walked up the stairs to her office. She walked into the reception area and sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for her student. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she heard the door open and Phoenix walked in and sat down beside her on the couch

"So, how did the trial go, Chief?" He asked curiously. Mia recapped what occurred during the trial and Phoenix's expression turned thoughtful.

"I see, so now what we need to do next is find the person who was staying with her that night!" Phoenix thought aloud.

"Mmhmm. Say Phoenix, how would you like to accompany me during today's investigation?" Mia asked.

"Sure, Chief! I'd be happy to help out!" Phoenix said cheerfully. The two walked out of the reception area with Mia locking the door behind her. As they went down the stairs, they conversed about their upcoming investigation.

"So, where are we headed to first, Chief?" Phoenix asked.

"The hotel that our client was staying at. It's right across the way so it shouldn't be too far from here." Mia responded. The two walked outside and Mia immediately hopped on her motorcycle. After doing so, she motioned for Phoenix to come towards her.

"Hop on." Mia commanded.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked. Mia nodded and took out her spare helmet and handed it to him. Phoenix put it on and wrapped his arms around Mia as she rode towards the Gatewater Hotel. Once they got there, the two got off the motorcycle and went through the hotel's front doors. Upon entering the lobby, they were immediately spotted by the bellboy that had testified during the trial who proceeded to walk towards them. The bellboy politely smiled and bowed as he gazed at Mia.

"Ah, welcome ma'am! I must say, that was quite the performance that you put on today!" The bellboy complimented. Mia blushed at the man's polite attitude, but continued to keep a professional attitude.

"Thank you, sir." She bowed politely, "This man over here is my student, Phoenix Wright. He'll be investigating with me today."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, sir." He shook hands with Phoenix and smiled politely as he spoke, "Now, you must have a couple questions for me, am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" Mia asked, looking confused.

"Ah, it's that look in your eyes. That 'I must get to the bottom of matters' look. I must say, it's quite enchanting." The bellboy mused.

"Erm...ok." Mia said, not knowing how to respond. "Well, I do have some questions for you."

"Splendid! Well, let's get away from the people here and talk in private, shall we?" The bellboy went to the elevator and pressed the up button. Mia and Phoenix exchanged glances before pressing onwards towards the elevator. The bellboy took them up to the third floor and walked over to Miss May's room. He opened the door and motioned for them to enter. The two walked in and proceeded to sit down on one of the beds. The bellboy closed the door behind him as he walked in and stood in front of them with a calm expression on his face.

"So, do you know who checked in with Miss May that night?" Mia asked, wanting to get to the point right away.

"Ah, that person. He seemed to be a real lady killer if you asked me. I felt a connection to him as soon as I checked him and Miss May in. You can say that he and I are of the same ilk." The bellboy smiled fondly as he reminisced. Phoenix stared strangely at the Bellboy.

"Chief, I think there's something wrong with this guy. Let's get out of here while we're still alive." Phoenix whispered to Mia. Fortunately for him, the Bellboy didn't seem to overhear his comment and actually seemed to be in a starry-eyed trance.

"You can say that again…" Mia whispered back. She cleared her throat to catch the Bellboy's attention before speaking again, "Do you remember what his name was?" Mia asked. The bellboy snapped out of his trance and turned his head to face Mia.

"Ab-SO-lutely, ma'am! His name was White if I recall. Unfortunately, I can not remember him giving a first name." The bellboy disclosed.

"I see," Mia said, "Thank you for your time, sir."

"Of course. If there's anything else I can do to be of service, just give me a ring!" The bellboy said. Mia smiled politely and left the hotel with Phoenix following behind her. The two rode back to the building where Fey & Co. Law Offices was located and conversed in front of the building. As it was currently 1:00 in the afternoon and also a workday, there was nobody around who could overhear their conversation.

"So, what do we do now, Chief?" He asked.

"Phoenix, I think I have an idea about who the murderer is." Mia told him.

"Really, who is it?" Phoenix questioned.

"The man with Miss May. If she isn't lying, then there's no other possibility." Mia remarked.

"I see, but how do we find him though?" Phoenix asked.

"It's quite risky but here's the plan." Mia whispered what she had in mind. Phoenix's eyes widened in shock as he heard what she had in mind.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Phoenix exclaimed and Mia nodded in affirmation. The two entered the building and went up the stairs to the office. Upon getting to the reception area, they hid behind the desk and waited silently. After an hour had passed, the two heard the door open. They heard footsteps and Phoenix glanced up to see who it was before Mia pushed him back down. They heard the voice of someone.

"Hmmm...this is ludicrable. Where is that mere lawyer and her studepil?" The voice questioned.

"Who is that?" Phoenix whispered quietly.

"That is White." Mia whispered back. The person known as "White" then spoke once more.

"Well, since they're not here I'll just make myself cozfortable!" The sound of someone sitting down was heard following the person's comment. Mia nudged Phoenix afterwards.

"That's your cue, Phoenix." She said. Phoenix gulped before getting up, he noticed that the couch in the reception area was unoccupied and moved towards the personal office. After he left, Mia took out her phone and called the police.

"Hello, I'm at the Fey & Co. Law Offices and there seems to be a suspicious man here. He's got purple hair and really sparkly clothing. I don't know what his intentions are but I was wondering if you could take care of him?" Mia reported.

"We'll send someone over there right away ma'am." The operator said before hanging up the phone. Meanwhile, Phoenix moved quietly through the reception area. He saw that the door to the personal office was cracked open and took a peek through it. He noticed that there was a man with purple hair sitting on the couch. The man had his back towards him so Phoenix couldn't see his face. He cracked the door open a bit more and the man swiftly turned around. The two locked eyes and Phoenix felt a shiver go up his spine as the man grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Why hello there! Please furnish me with the title that you go by! And feel free to set foot in my modestumble abode" The man greeted. Phoenix scratched his head at the man's strange behavior and walked in with caution.

"My name's Phoenix Wright. And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Redd White, the splendiferous CEO of the bigeauful Bluecorp. Perhaps you have gained awareness of my businorporation!" Redd exclaimed. He got up from the couch and approached Phoenix. The two shook hands but Phoenix still continued to eye Redd nervously

"Um, well, to tell you the truth, this is the first time I've heard about you." Phoenix admitted. Redd laughed amiably upon hearing Phoenix's comment.

"Ah, fantasticable! You see, Mr. Wright, I've learned a plentibundance about you!" Redd grinned.

Phoenix scratched his head and smiled. "Oh, I see. I didn't think I was so popular…" Phoenix mused.

"And with that awareledge, I learned that you study under the great lawyer, Mia Fey. Am I correctiful?" He leaned towards Phoenix, making him even more nervous.

"Um, yeah...why?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, Mr. Wright, in that case, I'll have to bid you adieu!" Redd exclaimed. He reached for something in his pocket. Phoenix observed him curiously and widened his eyes in horror as he saw Redd pull out a pocket knife. He backed up towards the door and held his hands up in front of him.

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Phoenix exclaimed. "W-what are you doing with that?"

"You see, Mr. Wright. This is the second time I've had to commit this despiciful act! And until she stops pursuing me, I won't stop!" Redd explained, moving closer to Phoenix

"W-what do you mean?" Phoenix inquired.

"Hoho, normonally, I wouldn't dare to tell someone of the awfully despiciful acts I've committed over the years. But since I'm about to relieve you of your livelihooditude, I suppose it wouldn't harm." Redd mused. He pressed the knife against Phoenix's neck, but was careful to make sure not to draw blood.

"P-please don't…" Phoenix begged. Redd smirked cruelly and leaned towards Phoenix's ear to whisper.

"The title that she went by was Maya, Maya Fey." Redd revealed. Phoenix's eyes widened in shock before his expression turned into one of anger. He kicked Redd in the shin who stumbled back with the knife in hand. Phoenix opened the door behind him with his hand and glared at Redd as he approached him. Suddenly, Phoenix heard the sound of sirens outside, but Redd failed to notice them. He prepared to stab Phoenix with the knife when they heard footsteps approaching the office door. The door swung open and Gumshoe, followed by a couple of other cops, ran in. Gumshoe immediately spotted Redd preparing to stab Phoenix and yelled.

"Hey you! Get off of him, pal!" Redd looked up and he looked shocked.

"W-what?" He stammered. Gumshoe ran towards the two and pulled Redd away from Mr. Wright. He turned to the cops.

"Take him away, boys!" He ordered.

"But sir, isn't that-" One of the guards was cut off by Gumshoe.

"This man has just been witnessed displaying suspicious behavior. It doesn't matter who it is!" Gumshoe noted. As he handed Redd off to the cops, he took the knife away. The cops complied and handcuffed Redd.

"This is ludicrable! Unhand me now!" Redd protested. But the cops simply shook their heads in response and led Redd off in handcuffs.

"T-thank you sir!" Phoenix said gratefully.

"Don't mention it, pal. And please, call me Gumshoe." Gumshoe requested. Mia got up from her hiding place and walked up to Gumshoe and smiled gratefully. Gumshoe didn't say anything but saluted in response before departing. After he left, Mia gazed at Phoenix with a concerned expression on her face.

"You're not hurt, are you Phoenix?" She inquired. Phoenix scratched his head and turned with a frown on his face.

"No, luckily…" He said.

"I'm sorry that I made you do that. But I didn't believe that there was any other way of bringing him to court." Mia noted.

"Is that what this is all about? Chief, I nearly got killed!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I know. I know. That was reckless of me and I'm sorry." Mia looked at him apologetically.

"Ugh...I forgive you. Just don't do that again!" Phoenix said. Mia nodded and continued to look apologetic. "Anyway, you might be interested to know that Mr. White told me something interesting." Phoenix said, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Mia asked.

"He told me that he killed your little sister. You're right, Chief, he's our guy." Phoenix admitted. Mia smirked confidently before reaching over to pull Phoenix into a hug. Phoenix returned the favor and the two hugged for a while before pulling apart. After they had dinner, Phoenix and Mia prepared for the trial tomorrow. The two perused the case files front to back and decided on their plan of attack. Later that night, Mia heard her phone ring.

"Hello, who is this?" She greeted.

"Salutations, Ms. Fey! Exceptionellent job!" A familiar voice chirped on the other line. Mia cringed at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want, Mr. White?" She snarled.

"Aha, only to make a dealargain with you. You see, the police have determined me to be a witness of great releportance. As such, I will be making a testification, and since you are the defense, I wanted to discuss this with you." He explained.

"What do you want from me then?" She asked.

"Ms. Fey, that should be incredispecially clearvious! If you once try to accusindict me of taking the livelihood of your beloved siblative, rest assured, I will make it a point to take the livelihood of your studepil. And this time, he won't have accessitude to the police." He said the last part in such a venomous tone that it caused a shiver to go up Mia's spine.

"I-I see." She stammered.

"So do we have a dealargain?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said reluctantly. Mia hung up the phone and slept restlessly. Once she got up, she wondered how she was going to catch Maya's killer. She told Phoenix about Redd's phone call and he closed his eyes in thought.

"Chief, I think it'd be a good idea if I accompanied you to the trial today, just to be safe." Phoenix said.

"I think that would be best too." Mia agreed. As the two rode towards the courthouse on Mia's motorcycle, the only thing on their minds was how to defeat Redd White.

** Court Record:**

** Evidence:**

** Attorney's Badge -** _Proof that I'm an attorney. I always make sure that it stays polished so it shines when I show it off. _

**Maya's Autopsy Report -** _Time of death: 9/5 at 8:20 PM._ _Cause: blunt force trauma caused by a single blow to the head by the Thinker. Death was instantaneous._

**Floor Plans -** _Floor plans of the crime scene: the Fey & Co. Law Offices._

**Glass Shards -** _The broken remains of an expensive glass light stand that I purchased the day before the murder. Unfortunately, it's broken beyond recognition._

**Strange Note -** _A strange note with a message written with the victim's blood. The message reads, "Examplibit A". On the other side of this note is a receipt for a glass light stand I purchased the day before the murder._

** Maya's Cellphone -** _My little sister's cellphone. Seems to have a message recorded on it that comes from our last conversation. The only indication that it was hers seems to have been that it fell from something. Despite the fall, it still seems to be in good condition._

** The Thinker -** _The murder weapon. Looks like a statue but is actually a clock, although I took the clockwork out. This is where I hid the important papers and is what I was going to give to Maya for her to hold on to on that fateful night._

**Wiretap -** _Found in Miss May's hotel room. Used to tap my phone._

**Profile: **

**Phoenix Wright -** _My student. Although he is still new to the profession, he has a lot of potential and is determined to find the truth._

**Maya Fey -** _The victim of this case and my little sister. I meant to give her an important piece of evidence for an upcoming trial on the night of the murder. Never could I have imagined that things would have turned out like this..._

**Detective Gumshoe -** _ Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation._

**Miles Edgeworth -** _A gifted and ruthless prosecutor who will do anything for a guilty verdict. He seems familiar but I don't remember where I saw him._

** April May -** _The defendant of this case. Stayed at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder and came to my office to retrieve some papers. Tapped my phone on the day of the murder at the request of an unknown man._

**Bellboy -** _Bellboy at the Gatewater Hotel. Did not witness the crime firsthand but saw that both Miss May and the person staying with her were missing._

**Redd White -** _CEO of the information gathering company, Bluecorp. In truth, he has built his company through blackmailing others._


	5. The Final Act

Mia and Phoenix silently walked to the defense's bench and waited for the trial to begin. Although they were nervous about today's trial due to the events that transpired the day before, the two hoped that things would turn out for the best. Soon after, the judge walked up to his bench and pounded his gavel. This signaled the beginning of the trial and caused the courtroom fell silent as he spoke.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. April May!" The judge declared.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth said calmly.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Mia said.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please give us your opening statement." The judge requested.

"Of course, Your Honor," The prosecutor bowed courteously before continuing, "Yesterday, we discovered that there is one other possible suspect besides Ms. May. Since then, we have managed to locate the person that was staying with her and wish to call them up to the stand. By hearing their testimony, the prosecution wishes to clear up any doubts that Ms. May is the killer." Edgeworth declared.

"Very well then, call your witness." The judge demanded.

"The prosecution wishes to call one Mr. Redd White to the stand." Edgeworth informed. Soon after Edgeworth made his statement, the double doors were opened by a couple of guards and Redd strode up to the witness stand. Once there, he sneered evilly at Mia who glared in response.

"Witness, please state your full name to the court." Edgeworth urged.

"You wish to know the full title of my personage?" Redd inquired.

"Er...your name?" Edgeworth asked once more with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yes, that's what I said! Do my locutions confuse?" Redd inquired.

"Witness...name!" Edgeworth begged, looking exasperated by the witness' refusal to cooperate

_Don't those two look like quite the pair? _Mia thought as she listened to their conversation.

"Fine, my name is Redd White but my friends call me "Blanco Nino"! I am the fabultastic CEO, or in your common terms, President of beautatious Bluecorp!" Redd introduced.

"Witness, did you know the victim?" Edgeworth questioned.

"Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Never seen nor heard of her before." Redd replied.

"Did you happen to witness the moment of the murder from the Gatewater Hotel?" Edgeworth inquired.

"Oh yes! It was a most ghastlening sight indeed!" Redd reminisced, looking 'horrified'.

_Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right! _Mia thought.

** _Hold it!_ **

"Your Honor, according to the Bellboy's testimony, both the witness and the defendant were missing at the time of the murder." Mia pointed out, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Tsk Tsk. Ms. Fey. At the time that the Bellboy came in, our witness here was in the bathroom." Edgeworth explained.

"Indeed. Had he stridalked in a few seconds later, he would have seen me!" Redd remarked.

"If there are no further questions we would like to hear your testimony, Mr. White." The judge requested.

"Oh, but of course!" Redd said.

** _Witness Testimony ~ Witness Account_ **

"Let's see, it was about 8:20, I believe.

I was quietly perusifying...er, 'reading' some papers by the window.

Then I heard a bedlam from outside.

Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way and saw a most horrificating sight!

Ms. May was struggling with a small girl with a topknot.

The girl tried to wrestle an object out of Ms. May's hands, but alas!

Ms. May gained the upper hand and hit her once.

The girl staggered back towards the window before she was hit again and was struck down."

"Hmm, I see. Ms. Fey, you may commence your cross examination." The judge allowed.

"Yes, Your Honor." Mia replied. _ I better be careful with what points I press on this time. Any wrong moves and I could be in trouble. _She mused with a disgruntled expression on her face.

** _Cross Examination ~ Witness Account_ **

"Let's see, it was about 8:20, I believe.

I was quietly perusifying...er, 'reading' some papers by the window.

Then I heard a bedlam from outside.

Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way and saw a most horrificating sight.

Ms. May was struggling with a small girl with a topknot.

The girl tried to wrestle an object out of Ms. May's hands, but alas!

Ms. May gained the upper hand, and hit her once

The girl staggered back towards the window before she was hit again and was struck down."

"The girl staggered back towards the window before she was hit again and was struck down."

** _Objection!_ **

"Mr. White, according to the autopsy report, the victim died of a single blow." Mia reported, holding a copy of the autopsy in her hands, "Yet, according to your testimony, you said she was struck twice!"

Redd's mouth went agape at this news. He looked at the stand as if he was trying to find the words to respond to Miss Fey's argument. Before he could reply however, Edgeworth spoke.

"Mr. White." Edgeworth called. Redd looked up at him and Edgeworth gazed at him as if trying to remind Redd of something. He blinked for a moment before his eyes lit up as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh...yes! That's right, I forgot to mention an importantiful detail about what I saw!" Redd recalled. He gazed at the judge hopefully, "Your Honorableness, may I amend my testification?"

The judge closed his eyes in deliberation for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I don't see why not." He accepted.

"Thank you very much, Your Honorableness. I am in your deepest gratitudity!" Redd proclaimed, looking at the Judge gratefully

** _Witness Testimony ~ The Struggle_ **

"Ah, I remember clearly now!

The girl wasn't struck twice.

She was pushed into something, quite forcefully too, I might add!

After she had been pushed, she staggered back towards the window

It was there that she was struck!"

"Ah, I see. So she was pushed." The judge remarked.

"It was dark, especially in that office. I couldn't exactly see what happened with clearitudeness." Redd explained.

"That does make a degree of sense. Ms. Fey, you may begin your cross-examination." The judge said.

_If it was dark, how would you even know that there was a murder going on? _Mia thought with an incredulous look on her face.

** _Cross Examination ~ The Struggle_ **

"Ah, I remember clearly now!

The girl wasn't struck twice actually.

She was pushed into something, quite forcefully too, I might add.

After she had been pushed she staggered back towards the window

There, she was struck down."

"She was pushed into something, quite forcefully too, I might add."

** _Hold it!_ **

"What was this 'something' that she was pushed into?" Mia questioned.

"It seemed to be a lamp of some sort. I thought I heard the sound of glass breaking during their struggle and immediately afterward, the room went pitch black and it became nearly impracticossible to see anything." Redd specified.

_Didn't you just say that the office was completely dark before she was pushed? _Mia thought.

"Ms. Fey, is what the victim bumped into when she was pushed relevant to the case at hand?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Mia replied.

"Very well then. Witness, please append your testimony." The judge ordered.

"But of course, Your Honorableness!" Redd complied.

** _Appended Testimony ~ The Struggle_ **

"Ah, I remember clearly now!

The girl wasn't struck twice actually.

She was pushed into a glass lamp which caused it to fall over and break.

After she had been pushed she staggered back towards the window

There, she was struck down."

"She was pushed into a glass lamp, causing it to fall over and break."

** _Objection!_ **

"Excuse me, Mr. White. But I would find it hard to believe that you could see this glass 'lamp', let alone hear it crash." Mia remarked.

"Oho, and whatever do you mean, Ms. Fey?" Redd questioned. Mia pulled out the floor plans for the crime scene and presented them.

"Look at this. As you can tell, the glass light stand is out of the range of vision that one would normally see if they were to look into the window." She indicated the area where the glass light stand had fallen and pulled out the bag of glass shards, "Which brings me to my next point: look at these glass shards!"

"You can't even tell that they come from the glass light stand!" Edgeworth remarked.

"Right, which begs the question: How would the witness possibly have known that there was a glass 'lamp' in the office and that it had fallen down?" Mia inquired. She gazed at Redd with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Witness, answer the question!" The judge demanded. Beads of sweat dripped from Redd's brow and after a few moments he slammed his head on the stand then he quickly shot up and let out a loud scream.

"Order! Order! What is the meaning of this, witness?" The judge demanded.

"Urrgh..." Redd groaned. Edgeworth smiled cockily and his head turned to look at Redd.

"Witness, don't you think it's time to confess to your crime?" He asked. Redd gazed at him in horror.

"W-what do you mean?" Redd asked.

"Why, the crime of wiretapping of course." Edgeworth revealed.

** _Objection!_ **

"My client already confessed to the crime of wiretapping during the last trial. That matter has no relevance to the issue at hand!" Mia slammed her hands on the desk as she reminded the court

"Hmph" Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head, "Ms. Fey, need I remind you that your client kept that crime hidden from you, her own defense attorney. Can we really take her word for it?"

_Grr. _Mia thought. She glowered at Edgeworth who looked unfazed and continued speaking.

"Anyway, Your Honor. I request that we hear the witness' confession." Edgeworth demanded.

"As you wish, the witness may give his confession." The judge allowed.

** _Witness Testimony ~ The "Wiretapping"_ **

"4 days before the murder, I stepped into the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

I had done it to place the wiretap.

It was there that I saw an absolutely beautacious glass light stand!"

"I see. That makes sense." The judge closed his eyes in contemplation. Once he opened his eyes, he turned to gaze at Mia with a serious expression on his face, "Ms. Fey, you may question the witness one last time. But be warned, if you do not find any contradictions, the cross examination period will be over and I will readily hand down my verdict. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I understand." Mia acknowledged.

** _Cross Examination ~ The "Wiretapping"_ **

"4 days before the murder, I stepped into the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

I had done it to place the wiretap.

It was there that I saw an absolutely beautacious glass light stand!"

"It was there that I saw an absolutely beautacious glass light stand!"

** _Objection!_ **

"Mr. White, it's not possible for you to have seen the glass light stand 4 days before the murder." Mia stated clearly.

"Really, Ms. Fey? Do you have evidence to back that up?" The judge inquired. Edgeworth shrugged and shook his head with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Of course she doesn't." Edgeworth remarked.

"Actually, I do." Mia revealed with an equally as cocky smirk on her face.

"What?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. Mia pulled out the bag containing the note and handed it to the judge.

"Your Honor, what does the back of this note say?" Mia probed.

"A glass light stand. Purchased on September...4th." The judge read aloud. "And for 1,000 dollars too! That must've been one fancy glass light stand!" He remarked.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. Redd looked absolutely flabbergasted. Mia walked up to the witness stand and faced him.

"There's only one way you could have possibly known about the glass light stand." Mia claimed. Edgeworth slammed his hand on the desk.

"How? How could he have known?" He inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mia challenged. She whipped around to face Redd once more and glared at him, "He was in the office on the night of the murder!"

The gallery fell into a murmur. It was so uproarious that the judge had to bang his gavel to get the crowd to fall silent once more.

"Order! Order! Does the witness have anything to say regarding these accusations?" The judge questioned.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Redd slammed his head on the desk and screamed once more. The judge banged his gavel and stroked his beard in thought. Edgeworth turned to the Judge desperately.

"Your Honor, the defense is clearly badgering the witness with these baseless accusations!" He remarked.

"Your Honor, the witness has screamed like this twice before and has been unable to provide an answer when asked about the glass light stand! He is clearly demonstrating suspicious behavior!" Mia indicated.

"Hmm, I have to say I agree with Ms. Fey on this one. His behavior regarding the glass light stand is at best, slightly suspicious." The judge remarked.

"But, Your Honor-" Edgeworth began to say but was cut off by Redd.

"No, stop...I confess. I hit her...with the 'Thinker'." Redd confessed.

"Witness, are you telling us the truth?" The judge questioned.

"Yes...the glass light stand was... knocked over during our struggle…" Redd admitted.

"Hmm, very well then. I see no reason to continue this trial" The judge commented. A couple of guards walked into the courtroom and handcuffed Redd White. Once they left, Ms. Fey stood at the defense bench with a calm expression on her face. Meanwhile, Edgeworth looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Before we end this trial, there is one last thing that must be done. Will someone please lead the defendant to the stand?" The judge demanded. A couple of guards escorted Ms. April May to the stand and left her to hear her verdict. April's gaze remained fixated on the judge as he spoke.

"Defendant, although you were not the killer as suspected, wiretapping is a serious crime. You will be tried for that at a later point in time. Do I make myself clear?" The judge told her.

"I understand, Your Honor." April responded calmly.

"Very well then" The judge nodded, "On the charge of murder, I hereby find the defendant…."

**Not Guilty**

"Court is now adjourned." The judge declared. The pound of his gavel signaled the end of the trial and everyone exited the courtroom.

* * *

After the trial was over, Phoenix and Mia had lunch together to celebrate their victory in the trial. Once they were done eating, Phoenix and Mia went their separate ways and Mia proceeded to ride her motorcycle to the building where the Fey & Co. Law Offices was located. She walked up to the office and unlocked the door.

Mia passed through the reception area into her personal office. Once there, she headed towards her desk and sat down. She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a picture. It was of a girl sitting on a beach who was holding a conch shell up to her ear. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling happily. Mia smiled fondly at the picture and warmth shone in her eyes as she gazed at it

_ I got him, Maya. The man who murdered you and ruined our mother's life has been brought to justice. You can rest easy now, my sweet sister. _She gazed at the photo for an hour or so more before placing it on her desk in such a way that it was facing her.

A day later, she was asked to identify her sister's body by the police. After that for the next few days, Mia was swamped with paperwork but she managed to persevere through it. Eventually, the day of her sister's funeral had come. Although she was still in the middle of completing paperwork, Mia made the effort to be at the funeral. She tried to remain stoic throughout the service but once she began to deliver her eulogy, she couldn't prevent herself from choking up and started sobbing after she was finished.

As she began to leave the funeral, she felt a warm and playful breeze. She turned around but saw nothing behind her. Despite this, she couldn't help but smile before turning back to leave once more.

**Court Record:**

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's Badge - ** _ Proof that I'm an attorney. I always make sure that it stays polished so it shines when I show it off. _

**Maya's Autopsy Report - ** _ Time of death: 9/5 at 8:20 PM. Cause: blunt force trauma caused by a single blow to the head by the Thinker. Death was instantaneous. _

**Floor Plans - ** _ Floor plans of the crime scene: the Fey & Co. Law Offices. _

**Glass Shards - ** _ The broken remains of an expensive glass light stand that I purchased the day before the murder. Unfortunately, it's broken beyond recognition. _

**Strange Note - ** _ A strange note with a message written with the victim's blood. The message reads, "Examplibit A". On the other side of this note is a receipt for a glass light stand I purchased the day before the murder. _

**Maya's Cellphone - ** _ My little sister's cellphone. Has our last conversation recorded. The only other indication that it was hers is that it seemed to have fallen from something. Despite that, the phone seems to be in good condition. _

**The Thinker - ** _ The murder weapon. Looks like a statue but is actually a clock, although I took the clockwork out. This is where I hid the important papers and is what I was going to give to Maya for her to hold on to on that fateful night. _

**Wiretap - ** _ Found in Miss May's hotel room. Used to tap my phone. _

**Profile:**

**Phoenix Wright - ** _ My student. Although he is still new to the profession, he has a lot of potential and is determined to find the truth. _

**Maya Fey - ** _ The victim of this case and my little sister. I meant to give her an important piece of evidence for an upcoming trial on the night of the murder. Never could I have imagined that things would turn out like this..._

**Detective Gumshoe - ** _ Homicide detective at the local precinct. In charge of the initial investigation. _

**Miles Edgeworth - ** _ A gifted and ruthless prosecutor who will do anything for a guilty verdict. He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him. _

**April May - ** _ The defendant of this case. Stayed at the Gatewater Hotel on the night of the murder and came to my office to retrieve some papers. Tapped my phone on the day of the murder at the request of Redd White. _

**Bellboy - ** _ Bellboy at the Gatewater Hotel. Did not witness the crime firsthand but noticed that April May and Redd White were missing during the night of the murder. _

**Redd White - ** _ CEO of the information gathering company, Bluecorp. In truth, he has built his company through blackmail. _

** _Fin_**


End file.
